


Surprise

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soldier Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based on the following prompt (Sent to smack-that-assbutt on Tumblr): Okay but Soldier!Dean coming back and surprising Teacher!Cas with a marriage proposal and a blowjob during the lunch break





	Surprise

Dean’s knee bounced as the plane came into land. He looked over to his peers, his comrades. He was more anxious than usual. He hated flying, but this time, he’d decided to surprise Castiel in the best way. Dean’s mind drifted off to his boyfriend of several months, the 4th grade teacher from the school down the road from their house. He was completely unaware Dean was coming home. Completely unaware of everything that Dean had planned to do. Dean watched as the state he called home became closer, much like his anxiety. He climbed out of the plane once it had landed and walked into the airport, grabbing his bag before leaving. He saw his friends running to their wives, partners or children, all the while he just continued walking until he was outside.

After leaving the airport, Dean decided to grab a cab straight to the school, rather than going home and showering like he had planned. Instead, after arriving at the school and paying the taxi, he walked into the school. He was allowed in, all of the staff knowing who he was and how his and Cas’ relationship differed from most. He smiled to the lady behind the desk. 

“Usual room?” He asked.  
“Yep. I won’t tell him you’re here, but you’re lucky. Lunch break starts in 10 minutes” She smiled. Dean nodded before walking off to the classroom, his mind going to the small black box in his holdall. The classroom was hidden away slightly, it was hard to find it if you hadn’t been many times before. Dean, however, had been that many times that he knew the way around the building like the back of his hand. He made it to the classroom, and through looking through the gap in the door, he could see the students were only reading at this point. He pushed the door opened slowly and walked in.

“Hey babe” Dean said, slightly nonchalantly. He watched his boyfriend look up, then look down again, to continue his marking, and then look up again as he realised Dean was stood in front of him.   
“Dean?” He said, barely a whisper. Dean knew Castiel would become emotional. He often did when Dean returned from his many months abroad. Dean nodded.  
“Yep, still alive and kicking it” He chuckled, dropping his bag when Castiel flew at him, hugging him tightly. Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek gently.   
“When did you get back?” Castiel asked.  
“Uh...like 25 minutes ago?” Dean said.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Castiel asked.  
At that moment, the headteacher, Naomi, decided to walk in. Castiel had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, and his arms resting on Dean’s shoulders.   
“Hi there, Mr Winchester, Mr Novak” She smiled. Dean chuckled, she and him had never gotten along, but they never argued, mainly for Cas’ sake. Dean chuckled and set Castiel down, to deal with the situation, while Dean moved to sit at the spare desk and watch the clock tick the time away until they could be alone again.

A bell ringing pulled Dean from his reverie. He heard the small children cheer slightly, followed by the sounds of them packing up, before they all left the classroom into the swarm of the school, leaving the pair alone. Dean stood up and moved in front of Castiel, and it seemed to take the younger male, Castiel, a moment to kick into action. When he did, he pinned Dean to the board and kissed him deeply. Dean cursed slightly and moved his hands to Castiel’s waist.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” Castiel asked again. Dean chuckled and panted.  
“Wanted to surprise you” He shrugged. Castiel smiled.   
“Well, you certainly did that” Castiel said, pulling Dean into a deep kiss.   
“Fuck” Dean cursed, when Castiel pulled Dean over him on his desk.   
“Blow me” he begged. Dean chuckled.  
“Sounds like someone wants to be seen” He chuckled.   
“Wanna get my dick sucked by my amazing boyfriend” Castiel shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and unzipped Castiel’s trousers.   
“God you’re so sexy” Dean panted slightly, pushing Castiel’s boxers aside. Castiel groaned and knotted his fingers into Dean’s hair, biting his fist when Dean went down on him. Castiel’s hips bucked and his hand tightened until he was almost fucking Dean’s throat, glad that no one could see in his classroom.   
“Fuck De” Castiel came with a moan and a call of Dean’s name. Dean chuckled.   
“Better?” He asked.   
“Much” Castiel panted. Dean smiled and cleaned Castiel up before tucking him back in.

Castiel smirked and flipped them over.   
“How to get you to come...” He pondered for a few moments. Dean chuckled and watched as Castiel pushed Dean onto the desk and pushed his camo pants away. The boxers went down too, leaving Dean’s bare ass pressing against the desk. Castiel pushed his own pants and boxers away.   
“Been wearing a plug...needed something” He admitted. Dean smirked.  
“Better that than someone else” He smirked. Castiel smiled and nodded, moving to take the plug out, before dropping down over Dean with a moan. Castiel rocked and rolled his hips, riding Dean like a professional bull-rider. Dean groaned and came with a moan soon after, watching as Castiel collapsed onto his chest after coming a second time. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel gently, brushing his fingers through Castiel’s hair. It should be uncomfortable, the way they’re laid. But surprisingly, it’s not. Dean smiles and notices Castiel is starting to drift off.   
“Not yet babe, got the rest of the day yet” Dean chuckled. Castiel sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah...” He said and chuckled when his stomach rumbled.   
“Hungry?” Dean asked with a smirk. Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded, standing up. He fixed his pants, putting the plug back in, before fixing Dean’s pants. Dean smiled and moved to sit on the front desk. He looked over to his bag and remembered he had something he wanted to ask Castiel, who was currently raiding his own bag, likely in search of food.   
“Cas...I have something I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time now...I don’t know how to ask it...I’ve racked my brain for weeks thinking of the perfect way to ask it, but I just can’t figure it...” Dean started, moving to his bag. He knelt down beside the bag and opened the side pocket, where the box had been sat for at least two months almost. He pulled it out, keeping it just out of Castiel’s view.   
“Dean...” Castiel asked, likely worried. Dean moved to sit on one knee in front of Castiel.   
“Will you marry me?” Dean asked. He could see tears welling in Castiel’s eyes, and the slight nod was enough of answer for Dean. He smiled widely and kissed Castiel deeply. Castiel smiled widely and hugged him tightly, sliding the ring onto his finger.

Dean smiled widely and eventually pulled away when the bell rung, signalling that afternoon lessons would be starting soon. Dean smiled and looked at Castiel.  
“Fuck...I love you so damn much” Castiel said softly. Dean smiled and kissed him gently, looking up when he heard the students outside of the room.   
“I’ll see you at home, unless you want me to stick around in the staff room?” Dean said.   
“Go on home, get ready for tonight” Castiel smirked, winking slightly. Dean smiled and nodded, moving to pick up his bag. He could see the students were all watching them. Castiel smiled and leant up to kiss Dean gently, opening the door as he did.   
“See you later Dean” Castiel smiled. Dean smiled and nodded.   
“See you babe, text me if you need anything” Dean said before leaving the building, a wide smile covering his face.


End file.
